Fright Night
by Infectedby1D
Summary: Once every month, the gang watches scary movies. This month, things go horribly wrong. Who will live? Who was the killer? Bade, Jandre, Tandre, Cabbie, Bat, & Tribbie.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, did you know you're making eyes with a murderer? Hey, did you know you're swappin' lies with a dirty girl?_

Jade sang, bored from her room. Her favorite song rang through the loud speakers. _"Tell Me Where It Hurts"_ by Halestorm. She was waiting for Beck, impatiently biting her nails.

Last month, Jade, Andre, and Cat had watched an old scary movie. _The Silence Of The Lambs_. Did you think Jade _liked _it? Well, you were wrong if you did. Secretly, Jade hates scary movies, but she watches them anyway. She's still freaked out from all the other freaky stuff they've watched in the past. Like, _The Bride of Chucky, Fun House, I Saw The Devil, Insidious, The Crazies, Saw, My Bloody Valentine, Dead Silence_.

They had a special night every month where they watched freaky movies. The ones above are just from last month. Normally, Beck was there, but last month he never came because he was working on his car. Jade went to show that she wasn't afraid even though she was petrified. They called this night Fright Night. Tonight was the night of July that they watch scary movies.

Jade sang again, becoming absorbed in the music.

_Hey, did you know I'm the spider and you're the fly? _

_Hey, did you know you got your eyes on a suicide drive?_

_With a flick of my wrist I'll twist your words around._

_Think you're the ace, but who's got the upper hand now?_

A sudden knock on her bedroom door startled her. "Hey, beautiful." Beck greeted, walking towards her. She lowered her song and strutted over to Beck. "You look freaked out?" "I'm not. Is everyone else gonna be here soon?" "Yeah, Andre just said that he picked up Tori and Trina and he's on his way to get Cat, Robbie, and Rex." "Ugh! Not Tori and Trina!" Jade whined.

She really hated all of them except for Cat, Beck, and Andre. "Hey, you said it was ok." "No, I didn't!"

The truth is, Beck got Jade to say yes in her sleep. "You were….peaceful?" "You got me in my sleep again, didn't you?"

"Maybe…." Beck's voice trailed off. "Anyway, why is _Rex_ coming? It's just Robbie in a stupider, yet cooler version." "Cause, it's Robbie's best friend." "I don't know. That doll is like possessed. He's like a…..VAMPIRE!" "No he's not! You read way too much _Twilight_."  
>"I don't read <em>Twilight<em>."

"You're right, it's the most idiotic thing ever made."

"You know what? Just forget it. What movie are we watching?"

"_Friday The 13__th_."

Oh, joy. Well, at least Beck is there to hold her and make her not as scared.

To be honest, Beck hates all that stuff, too, but he watches it to look manly and impress Jade. It really didn't impress her.

Andre, Cat, Robbie, Rex, Tori, and Trina arrived at Jade's house where the gang was watching the movies this time. Last month it was Cat's house.

Jade remembered Cat's ugly room. She said it looked like a rainbow threw up!

Beck sat next to Jade, his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder, hoping to fall asleep before the movie started. Unluckily, she didn't. The first movie began and Jade started thinking about all that scary shit.

It took over her mind, freaking her out to no end.

Before another frightful though ran through her mind, the power ran out. Jade was engrossed by her thoughts, she never noticed that rain was beating down on the roof of her house. The TV went out and Cat started screaming. "Girl, it ain't a big deal." Andre said, trying his very best to comfort Cat. "I'm scared!" Cat cried, gripping onto Robbie as if her life depended on it.

Little did they know, it did. Jade frantically pushed her hair behind her ears and jumped up off the couch. All she could see was five figures. "Listen, my room has flash lights. We can go in there." Beck got up and grabbed Jade's hand. The teens followed Beck and Jade into her room, carefully, trying not to trip as they meandered up the stairs.

Another harsh sound of thunder sounded and made Cat yelp. Robbie held her closer and she leaned in completely petrified. "Is this your room, Jay?" Andre asked, entering a room, feeling around for anything he thought could possibly be Jade's. "Yeah, the flashlights are in my closet." Andre opened another door, looking around with the light of his phone for the flashlights. He found three flashlights. "Ok. Me and Tori can get one, Jade and Beck can get one, and Cat and Robbie get one."

The kids agreed and all sat on Jade's bed, looking around Jade's room. The vibrant light shined on Jade's jars, filled with organs or something of that nature.

Cat suddenly felt her arm be tugged by something, painfully. "OW, ROBBIE!" "What?" Robbie asked, baffled. "Why did you just try to rip my arm out?" "I didn't!" Robbie protested, throwing his hands in the air. "Kk." Cat said, grinning once again.

Since the gang knew the power wasn't coming back on anytime soon, they all decided to crash on Jade's bed…or the floor.

Jade slept beside Beck, Andre laying close by. Cat snuggled up to Robbie and Tori snuggled up to Jade's door. Trina wasn't there anymore. Once Tori realized she jumped up, jerking her head around, searching for her big sister. "Guys, where's Trina?" Tori asked the sleeping teens. "I'm not the idiot's keeper." Jade said, snuggling closer to Beck. His arms were wrapped around her. She had fallen asleep to his soft breathing. "She left." Cat chimed in. "What do you mean?" "Her dad came here."

"Our dad isn't in LA. He's on a business trip." Tori said, freaking out even more. "Woops!" Cat giggled. "Cat, who was here?" "A man." "What the hell did he look like?" Jade snapped. It annoyed her how everyone just sugar coats everything. "He had dark hair, tan skin kinda like Beck's, but lighter, and he was really tall and skinny." "It sounds like Beck." Andre said, confused.

What could Beck have done with Trina? He really never even talked to her. "I didn't do anything!" Beck defended. "Then, who took Trina?" Tori asked.

The question ran through the young teenagers head, frightening them worse than anything Jason could do.


	2. Chapter 2

The teens continued to sleep, except for Tori. She was still to worried for her big sister who she looked up to.

Tori thought of all the times when she was little and Trina would play with her. She remembered when she went through hell to find her the perfect birthweek present. That song she wrote with Andre played through her head.

_I don't want to make a scene. I don't want to let you down. Try to do my own thing and I'm starting to figure it out and it's all right keep it together. Wherever we go. And it's all right oh, well whatever. Everybody needs to know. You might be crazy, but have I told you lately. That I love you. You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly. And you need to know that you're the reason why._

Tears stung Tori's eyes. She wiped them away. "Tori?" She heard a voice call. She immediately jumped up from the floor where Jade had pushed her. "Tr-trina?" Tori looked around and saw her crazy sister. "Where did you go?" 

Tori ran to hug Trina and she did. "I went back home, but I got locked in, so I decided to come get you." "Why? You hate me?" "You're my sister! I don't hate you. Let's go." Tori followed Trina out of Jade's room, quietly shutting the door so they wouldn't wake the rest of them.

Meanwhile, Jade couldn't sleep. She was too afraid after what happened. She looked down to the floor and noticed that Vega was gone. Yay! Jade returned to face Beck, wrapping her arms around Beck's waist. "Babe?" Beck whispered, waking up. "I'm up." Beck pulled Jade's black comforter up to her neck and kissed her hairline. "You ok?" Beck inquired, stroking Jade's ebony black hair. "Yeah. Where's Tori?" "What do you mean?" "Tori's not here and Trina's not here." "When did they go missing?" "I don't know!" "I gotta go look for them." Beck jumped out of bed, throwing on a gray t-shirt. "I'm coming with you." Jade sat on her bed, slipping into her black Converse. "NO! What if there's some psycho out there?"

"I don't want you to get hurt either." "Stay here and tell the others where I went. If I find the girls, I'll bring them back." Beck kissed Jade's forehead, and left. The sun had already started to rise, so Jade decided to do what's best. She laid back in bed on Beck's side and tried to sleep, but it was impossible.

She needed Beck to sleep.

On the other side of Los Angeles, Beck drove frantically in his car looking for Tori and Trina. They were nowhere to be found.

He couldn't think of any other place to go. Wait, Tori's house!

Beck made a U turn and drove the rest of the way to the Vega residence. He jumped out of the car before it could even slow down. He knew that neither of Tori and Trina's parents weren't home. He tried to open the door, but even his strength couldn't get it open.

He began thinking about Jade and what could've happened to her. Is she still alive? Did something get _her_? Maybe.

"I know you hate her. But this is for you, Jade." Beck mumbled, backing up. He ran like wind all the way to the door and slammed it down. Wood scattered the floor of Tori's house, but he didn't care.

Beck searched the whole house for them. Except for one place. Tori and Trina's room. He ran up the long flight of stairs. "TORI!" He shouted, when reaching a girly room. He checked under the bed, in the closet, everywhere!

They just weren't there.

A text ring went off from a phone that Beck recognized to be his.

_Cat: Beck, where did u go?_

_Beck: I'm Tori's house bc trina and tori are missing._

Beck continued to look, but then found the scariest evidence.


	3. Chapter 3

Tori's phone lie on the ground under the bed. It was still on. The call she was having wasn't ended. Beck lured her phone out with his hand and clicked the red END button. Tori's room smelt like lavender and roses. Weird.

There were two beds, one being Trina's and one being Tori's. The bed with 4 pink letters, T.O.R.I. had a pink bed with purple, lace pillow cases.

Cat had told Beck that her and Robbie were on their way to Tori's house, so they should be there any minute. _Knowing Cat, she'll probably bring Jade_. Beck thought, worrying too much. He loves Jade and even though her possessiveness can be annoying at times, he loves that she cares so much. Beck stared at Tori's phone.

A few minutes felt like hours, passing by. Beck continued to stare at Tori's phone laying on the floor.

"BECK?" Called a bubbly voice, from the first story of the house. Beck hopped up and saw Cat looking for him at the staircase. "Hey, there you are." Beck said, almost attractively.

"Jade's worried about you. She didn't come." Cat retorted, holding onto the railing for support.

"Cool…so what are we-" Beck was cut off by Cat pressing her lips into his. Beck felt mixed things for her at the moment.

For a ding bat, she was a pretty damn good kisser! Beck released, remembering how psycho Jade got on his ass last time he kissed Tori.

There was an awkward silence between the two. "I um…..found…Tori's phone." Beck stammered, looking for the right words. "Ok." Cat said in a daze. Her normal "Cat Daze". The two teens stood there, forgetting about the two sisters who could possibly be dead.

_I know another annoying cliff hanger. I'm sry __ I promise it will get better. Bat was asked for from an anonymous reviewer, so I put some in. _

_Kikudog6: Thnx for reviewing. I'm glad u like the story. Be sure to watch Locked Up! Tmrw 8! Well, it's actually 12:00 where I live, so I guess today. Lol and no Dan Scheneider did not ask me to advertise Locked Up! For free lol Keep on reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

Beck led Cat upstairs along with Robbie to show them the evidence he found and he told them about Tori's phone.

"Hey, guys?" Cat asked, shivering. "Wassup?" Robbie asked, trying to stay cool. He's been trying to impress Cat ever since he met the girl. Her and Beck might've just locked lips, but Robbie fantasizes of him and Cat doing that every night before bed.

The next morning, he returns to school to see her happy and bubbly as usual. Her hair a bright, vibrant red, and her clothes all colors of the rainbow.

"W-what's this?" Cat questioned, horrifyingly. She raised the skirt of Trina's bed to find a small red spot. Robbie leaned down next to her and saw what made him almost faint. "I-I think it's blood." Robbie stammered. Beck rushed over to see what he noticed as blood as well. "You think their dead?" Robbie inquired, looking over at a teary Cat.

Tori and Trina were really good friends of hers. "Hey, it's ok, Cat." Robbie hugged her, and kissed her hairline. She cried into his chest, as he allowed her.

Meanwhile, back at Jade's house, Andre had woken up along with Jade. "Jade, where'd Beck, Cat, and Robbie go?" Andre asked, looking around for his fellow friends. Jade yawned and answered: They went to look for Tori and Trina. They both went missing last night." Jade dragged herself out of bed, and kicked a confused Andre.

He couldn't even think of something to say. He was just sitting their speechless. "Why do you use physical pain for everything?" "Deal with it! I'm your best friend's girlfriend." "Should we go see if their ok?" "No, Beck's there." "So?" "He can protect them."

After at least twelve minutes of Andre and Jade fighting, they decided to go see what was going on with Robbie, Cat, and Beck.

What was going on? Beck and Robbie found a little more blood and sent Cat outside because she was too afraid. She just couldn't take it. "Hey, Beck!" Robbie called, from downstairs. He was scouring the whole house for evidence and Beck was upstairs doing the same. "Yeah?" "I found something." Beck came downstairs to find something horrifying in a wood drawer where Robbie stood. There was a knife covered in blood with a picture of what looked like Tori & Trina underneath it. Beck swallowed hard.

"There has to be more clues somewhere. I mean, where are their bodies?" Robbie asked, trembling. "I don't know! California is huge! They could be anywhere. But their not here, so we need to call somebody. Maybe Tori's dad can help us when he gets back." 

The door cracked open, as Andre and Jade walked in. "What are you two doing here?" Beck asked, trying to protect Jade. Whatever killed Tori and Trina will probably be after the rest of them, including Jade & he needs to protect his plus one. "Coming to find you. Did you find anything about Vega and her-" Jade gasped at the scene in front of her. It was one of the blood stains Robbie had found. "W-what is that?"

The three boys stared at each other, sending messages through their minds. Beck walked over to Jade. She was so disturbed and freaked out. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. "Where's Cat?" Andre asked, scared as well. "She's outside."

Andre took a look out the window of the porch where the pool was. "No she's not."


End file.
